narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique
|image=Water_Dragon.jpg |kanji=水遁・水龍弾の術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu |literal english=Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu |english tv=Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu |parent jutsu=Water Release: Water Bullet Technique |related jutsu=Water Release: Cascading Water Waves |jutsu rank=B |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu |jutsu type=Water Release |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid |users=Yūzuki,Kuroi Zetsu, Mizuki Makaze,Takashi Uchiha,Atsushi,Delta Uchiha, Ryuu Kyoraku,Sota, Genshou Yamaguchi, Sesami,Junsui,Shizuka Hōzuki,Kimiko,Engetsu Hōzuki,Isonade,Sayuri Senju,Kawaī Yotsuki,Yu Uchiha,Kisui Ketsueki, Sōgetsu Hōzuki, Kuresento Kappukēki,Raimundo Kiretsu-Fuma, Kanjirama Uchiha, Shuhei Kyoraku, Yōkōtama Hōzuki, Rei Kishi, Inazuma Denkou, Len, Nagare Senju, Kamikaze Kamikure,Hotaru Yanma, Magai, Stryse Kazuto, Oushan Supuritto, Tābin, Sora Kanpa, Ketsuro Hoshigaki, Yagura Kanpa, Asuka Uzumaki~Anime, Kanrai Shimoyake, Oushan Supuritto, Aikou Yamanaka,Kimura Tengoku, Haru Hyūga, Akio Senju,Karura Yakushi,Asura Uzumaki,Hachiro Hina, Orihime Uzumaki, Masaru Senshi, Sunate Nikakusa, King Hyūga,Takumi Uchiha, Kabu Kyokusen, Sheru Kyokusen, Suterusu Yaban, Kenji Uzumaki,Shien Hyōryū, Ur Yuki, Hinta Yakusumi, Kenpachi Mitsuhide,Natsu Terumi,River Kohaku, Kurai Dengen, Yu Nakatomi,Kyoko Nanami,Ichiro Kurosawa, Daichi Nakamura, Darrion Avant, Shu Yudoku,Kōzuki Sarutobi,Sage of the Six Paths (SSJJ), Kasumi Tōketsu,Ame Murakumo, Ichiro Uchiha, Redaichi, Hikari Toriyama,Hanryu Raion, Waki, Ryuu Uzumaki, Makoto Shiryū, Omega, Shin Takahiro, Meian Kanō,Akihiko Senju, Himushi, Akurei Ohaka, Thaliia Cruz, Roshi Hoshigaki, Dezku Narimita, Jordan Narimita, Yasuki Hatake, Charon, Kenji Kayuga, Akihiko Yuki, Kaede Meitochi, Chikara Shima, Seiji Kuragari, Kasō, Fushi, Tamotsu Yukimura, Setsuna Hatake, Miyagu Kimza, Kurokami Shima, Hono Niku, Sora Niku, Tsubasa Yuki,Kōji Nakano, Michi Hōzuki, Sansui, Kasukēdo Wazukana, Mei Terumī (Kiri), Ki, Isamu Hōzuki, Mugetsu Yoroi, Isamu Youta, Ichirou, Shirokaze Fuyutama, Tokino, Yamaren Seija, Junko Suzu, Daiki Kaito, Yagetsu Sariyoto, Hikari Uchiha, Aoi Hyūga, Jikū, Kiri, Jez Uchiha, Akaunabara,Ken Uzumaki, Kyoya Uchiha, Rika, Mira Terumi, Takashi Yoshimaru, Riako, Kamon Namikaze, Yaichi, Kaizen, Rakon, Yukinoshita, Hoshi Sukiru, Ren Yakeru, Iyasu Yakeru, Suirō Mizu, Seiryoku Senju, Rue, Eihei Uzumaki, Raine Shimomura,Ita Yurei, Yue Keikai, Hazumi Haabu, Meimei Uchiha, Kima, Sayuki, Shinji Emiya, Karasuba Musubi, Aoi Uchiha, Orochimaru (RN), Arashi Shimizu, Shusui Kagami, Johnny Assshu, Garuda Tensei, Saya Hayashi, Tomoe, Saiken Kazami, Doujinn, Talimi, Haruna, Taiga Rinku, Comato Uchiha (Ōtsutsuki), Maomi Hōzuk, Hiro Asshu,Nisshō Uchiha, Kirā, Kaito Mizushima, Egao Terumi, Ikari Kiteru, Vega Senju,Raigetsu Hōzuki, Ran (Achlus), Aisaka Momochi, Misaki Haruno, Hakuseki Kuchinashi, Takagi Toyotomi, Kaede Tsukino |teams=The Stone Army, Hatake Triad |hand signs=Ox → Monkey → Hare → Rat → Boar → Bird → Ox → Horse → Bird → Rat → Tiger → Dog → Tiger → Snake → Ox → Ram → Snake → Boar → Ram → Rat → Yang Water → Monkey → Bird → Dragon → Bird → Ox → Horse → Ram → Tiger → Snake → Rat → Monkey → Hare → Boar → Dragon → Ram → Rat → Ox → Monkey → Bird → Yang Water → Rat → Boar → Bird |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} This technique shapes a large amount of water into a giant, powerful dragon which hits the opponent with formidable power and speed, dealing great physical damage. The ideal place to use it is near a body of water, but it is possible to use it even in a place where there is no visible water by simply using atmospheric water instead. The amount of water used will be in proportion with the user's skill and chakra levels.